mass_effect_d20fandomcom-20200213-history
Skill Bonus Feats
Jack Of All Trades You’ve picked up a smattering of even the most obscure skills. Prerequisite: Character level 8 Benefit: You can use any skill untrained, even those that normally require training and those that are exclusive to classes you don’t have. You cannot, however, gain ranks in a skill unless you are allowed to select it. Acrobatic Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Jump checks and Tumble checks, PC gains Tumble as a skill. Special: Remember that the Tumble skill can’t be used untrained. Alertness Prerequisite: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Listen checks and Spot checks. Animal Affinity Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Handle Animal checks and Ride checks, and gains Handle Animal as a Class Skill. Special: Remember that the Handle Animal skill can’t be used untrained. Athletic Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Climb checks and Swim checks. Attentive Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Investigate checks and Sense Motive checks. Special: Remember that the Investigate skill can’t be used untrained. Builder Benefit: Pick two of the following skills: Craft (chemical), Craft (electronic), Craft (mechanical), and Craft (structural). The character gets a +2 bonus on all checks with those skills. Special: The character can select this feat twice. The second time, the character applies it to the two skills he or she didn’t pick originally. Remember that Craft (chemical), Craft (electronic), and Craft (mechanical) cannot be used untrained. C'onfident' Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Gamble checks and Intimidate checks, and on level checks to resist intimidation. Creative Benefit: Pick two of the following skills: Craft (visual art), Craft (writing), Perform (act), Perform (dance), Perform (keyboards), Perform (percussion instruments), Perform (sing), Perform (stand-up), Perform (string instruments), and Perform (wind instruments). The character gets a +2 bonus on all checks with those two skills. Special: A character can select this feat as many as five times. Each time, the character selects two new skills from the choices given above. Deceptive Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Bluff checks and Disguise checks. Educated Benefit: Pick two Knowledge skills. The character gets a +2 bonus on all checks with those skills. Special: A character can select this feat as many as seven times. Each time, the character selects two new Knowledge skills. Focused Benefit: The character gets get a +2 bonus on all Balance checks and Concentration checks. Gearhead Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Computer Use checks and Repair checks. Special: Remember that the Computer Use skill and the Repair skill can only be used untrained in certain situations. Guide Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Navigate checks and Survival checks. Medical Expert Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Craft (pharmaceutical) checks and Treat Injury checks. Special: Remember that the Craft (pharmaceutical) skill can’t be used untrained. Meticulous Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Forgery checks and Search checks. Nimble Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Escape Artist checks and Sleight of Hand checks. Special: Remember that the Sleight of Hand skill can’t be used untrained. Stealthy Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Hide checks and Move Silently checks. Studious Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Decipher Script checks and Research checks. Trustworthy Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Diplomacy checks and Gather Information checks. Vehicle Expert Benefit: The character gets a +2 bonus on all Drive checks and Pilot checks.